The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has initiated the Long Term Evolution (LTE) program to bring new technology, new network architecture, new configurations and new applications and services to wireless networks in order to provide improved spectral efficiency and faster user experiences.
FIG. 1 shows an overview of an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) 100 in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, E-UTRAN 100 includes three eNodeBs (eNBs) 102, however, any number of eNBs may be included in E-UTRAN 100. The eNBs 102 are interconnected by an X2 interface 108. The eNBs 102 are also connected by an S1 interface 106 to the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) 104 that includes a Mobility Management Entity (MME) 112 and a Serving Gateway (S-GW) 110.
System information (SI) is information that is broadcast within a cell and provides information about configurations and parameters that are common to at least some of the wireless transmit receive units (WTRUs).
in the cell. System information messages may include parameters such as network identification, neighbouring cells, channel availability and power control requirements, for example.
An LTE network may include a severe earthquake and tsunami warning service (ETWS). The ETWS may warn wireless telephone users of an imminent or nearby man-made or natural disaster. In the LTE radio access network, ETWS information is distributed via system information broadcast.